A Year and A Day
by Caer of Connacht
Summary: Sarah dreams of a broken Underground where the Goblin King is only a shadow, struggling to survive.  After promising to fix it, she must stay a year and a day of dreams within the kingdom.  But if she does, what will she be giving up.
1. Such a Little Thing

A/N: Yet another, I know, but I just love characters so much I make more characters than I ever have finished stories, and I like it that way.

Disclaimer: I do not know anything to do with Labyrinth. Not even Jareth's pants.

A Year and A Day

Chapter One: Such a Little Thing

December 10th

The dress was white, and so familiar. But there was a harshness, and reality to this dream that was so very different from the others. None of the chandeliers were lit, besides a few candles. Fabric and jewelry littler the floor, and sashes draped useless and abandoned over the backs of chairs. Sarah knew exactly where she was, but in every other dream there were dozens of dancers, drinkers and those masks, both horrible and beautiful. But now the room, and it truly was a room this time, stood empty. The was an echoing silence that filled the high walls and seemed to scream danger to her. But there was no bubble to crack open, no illusion to escape from.

"Like what you see, Sarah?"

She turned, slowly this time to meet the voice, but there was no one there. The Goblin King whose voice was once so strong in her dreams was nothing more than an echo.

In a voice that was hardly more than a whisper, she said, "I'd fix it, if I could."

A small crystal appeared in the air and fell, cracking as it hit the marble floor. Gently, careful of glass, Sarah picked the cracked sphere up. And with more determination she said, "I will. I will fix this."

And then she was back in her bed, head pillowed on her fiancé's arm, wishing she could just fall back asleep.


	2. Only A Dream

A/N: So I have great news! Since I'm better at writing shorter pieces than long, I'm going to keep these chapters very short and see if that helps me continue the story further! YAY! Okay then…where were we…

Chapter Two: Only a Dream

December 10th: Ten the Morning on a Wednesday

"Sarah, are you feeling alright?"

David gently touched her shoulder, rubbing his palm across the gauzy fabric of her shirt. He could see the bags under her eyes, and he knew something was bothering her. Sarah glanced over to where her brother Tobey sat at the table, wearing an old Pokemon shirt and Shrek boxers, kicking his feet under the table as he munched on Lucky Charms.

"I'm fine, really." She brushed her hair out of her face and then, rubbed her hands against her jeans. "Just the usual strange dreams."

Sarah moved to the table, a small mug of tea in her hands and sat across from Tobey. "So, you excited? What do you want to do first?"

Ever since she and David got the apartment out in Washington, Tobey made a point to visit, mostly because they were so close to the Olympic National Park. He was fascinated with rainforests. "Can we go hiking?"

Sarah grinned. "As soon as you get dressed."

Tobey started shoveling the cereal into his mouth. If he was moving that fast, she'd better eat something herself. She chugged down her tea and stood. In the center of the table a basket of fruit sat. She reached forward, but her hand hesitated over a large peach. She grabbed the apple instead.

She walked over to the sink to rinse out her mug and David slide his arms around her. "You sure you are doing fine?"

She placed the mug in the sink, turned and looked at him. Short brown hair curled lazy around his face. He'd get it cut soon, since her never liked having long hair. She always wondered what he'd look like if he let it grow out.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The hike will be good for me." She kissed his cheek, it was slightly cold as always and hugged him, squeezing just a bit at the end. "It was just a dream."

On impulse, David kissed her. It was like very other kiss they shared, close and slow. Tobey made a fake wrenching sound, and they broke apart laughing.

"Really, I'll be fine."

He kissed her again, lightly on the forehead this time. "I know. Call me if you need me. I don't go into work until two."

Sarah didn't reply, but instead smiled and untangled herself to go put on a pair of shoes.


	3. Innocent Questions

A/N: So excited that I already have my first review! Thank you Kuroneko388! So here's the next installment, once again I do not own Labyrinth.

Chapter 3: Innocent Questions

December 10th: Noon on Saturday

Usually the ferns were wild along the trail, some growing as high as Tobey's shoulders. He loved dodging on and off the trail, ducking under the fern branches and jumping out at Sarah. But now there was a few inches of snow on the ground and nowhere to hide. The coverage was patchy in this part of the woods, with the trees being so thick, but Tobey still wore his heavy winter boots and grinned when his boots sank a bit in the thick covering of pine needles and moss.

He wandered, always within sight of Sarah and of the trail. Sarah sighed, because it wouldn't always be like this. He was getting older. He'd be ten soon. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Boo!" Tobey jumped out next to her, and Sarah didn't have to pretend to be startle. As he laughed she stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, yeah , yeah. You didn't scare me that much."

"But you did jump! I saw you!"

She smiled but kept walking. Pleased with himself Tobey followed. "Have you seen Hoggle lately?"

Sarah froze. Hoggle. Sir Didymus. Ludo. She hadn't seen them since her old mirror cracked. She hardly even thought of them, not since her dream last night. "No. Have you?"

"Not since you introduced us. But I've dreamed of them. They seem sad." Tobey looked up at Sarah and squinted his eyes tightly, wrinkling his nose. "I think you're growing up too fast Sarah. And they're missing you because of it."

"Maybe." She didn't want to talk about them anymore. What Tobey said hit too close to home. "C`mon. Let's run."

Tobey grasped her hand and shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to see Hoggle again. Can you help?" He tugged at her fingers lightly, one at a time.

"Oh, Tobey…" Sarah crouched down and brushed his hair aside. "I don't think I can. Like you said, I grew up."

"But I thought you liked Hoggle."

"I do. He's my friend. But grown ups can't…they don't-"

"Is it like Peter Pan?"

Sarah sighed. "Yes Tobey, just like Peter Pan."

He nodded, and then his eyes lit up, "Did you know peter too?"

She tipped back her head and laughed, really laughed for the first time in weeks. She poked her brother in the stomach. "Oh, I wish Tobey. I wish."


End file.
